Zwierzodemony
Zwierzodemony '''(ang. '''Anidemons) - humanoidalny gatunek, żyjący obok Homo Minor (podgatunek człowieka) na jednej z planet z układu Omega. Są to bardziej prymitywne ewolucyjnie istoty o ciekawej zdolności pełnej przemiany materii w inną, czyli czasowej zmiennokształtności. Zwierzodemony są często pogardzane przez ludzi, ale technicznie rzecz biorąc mają takie same prawa. Wygląd Zwierzodemony są wysokości ludzi i o podobnej sylwetce, różnią się ogonem, mniejszą, bardziej zaokrągloną czaszką i rogami. Te przyjmują różne rozmiary i są częściowo zależne od wieku. Skóra Zwierzodemonów jest blada i wygląda jak martwa, co wynika z braku czynności krwiobiegu w formie humanoidalnej. Oprócz tego mają futro na głowach, klatkach piersiowych, nogach i ogonach. Naturalnie osobniki tego gatunku nie noszą ubrań, pośród ludzi jednak ubierają spodnie, a zazwyczaj także koszulki. Osobniki płci męskiej nie różnią się od tych płci żeńskiej. Jedyne różnice gatunkowe to kolor futer oraz długość rogów i ogonów. Najczęściej spotykana barwa sierści to płowa lub fioletowawa, ale zdarzają się wszystkie kolory. Rogi najczęściej u młodych osobników są drobne, u starszych długie, ale nadal grube. Czasami zdarzają się krótsze i jeszcze grubsze, takie żartobliwie nazywa się "krowimi". Zwierzodemony mają białe oczy bez źrenic, które lekko lśnią w ciemności - wynika to z ich działania, które polega na emitowaniu podobnych do fotonów fal i odbieraniu ich, i na tej podstawie budowaniu obrazu. Zwierzodemony zmieniają się także w zwierzęta, które przypominają psy. Pora przemienienia się zależy od wieku i czasu narodzin danego osobnika. U młodych czas ten trwa trochę ponad dzień i zazwyczaj jest zależny od wschodu i zachodu słońca, później ten okres się skraca i może być częściowo kontrolowany. Osobniki dorosłe potrafią skrócić go do około trzech godzin, ale zaczyna się on zawsze tuż przed lub tuż po świcie. Zazwyczaj po przemianie są one trochę pokracznymi kundelkami, ale zdarzają się wyjątkowo ładne lub brzydkie. Ich rogi zachowują się tylko jako małe guzy na czaszce. Zdolności * Regeneracja częściowa - są w stanie zregenerować złamane kości lub przeciętą skórę. Nie potrafią stworzyć na nowo części organizmu, ale nie mają problemu ze złączeniem ze sobą mniejszej części skóry lub kości. Wtedy w tym miejscu pozostanie ona napięta, a kość będzie trochę boleć, ale po jakimś czasie znowu przyjmą normalną formę. Jedynym znanym sposobem na obejście regeneracji jest zabranie danego elementu, tak, żeby Zwierzodemon nie mógł się z nim na nowo "zrosnąć". * Zmiennokształtność - częściowo kontrolowana zamiana w zwierzę. Zazwyczaj jest to zwykły kundelek, trochę pokraczny i niezbyt ładny, ale zdarzają się także takie, które na Ziemi nazwano by prawdopodobnie "rasowymi". Różnią się wtedy od zwykłych psów białymi oczami i guzkami, ewentualnie malutkimi różkami w miejscu rogów. * Nieśmiertelność - inna część ich regeneracji. Za ową "nieśmiertelność" uznaje się nieczynność krwiobiegu podczas trwania w formie humanoidalnej i wyłączenie nerwów bólowych. Sprawia to, że w jakiejkolwiek walce trudno zmęczyć Zwierzodemona. Społeczeństwo Żyją między ludźmi, chociaż niektóre zamieszkują lasy. Często są pogardzane, a czasami nawet nazywane kundlami. Jak to zostało kiedyś określone, "ta nienawiść trwała bez względu na wiek i miejsce". Oficjalnie Zwierzodemony mają takie same prawa jak ludzie, ale w praktyce niewielu tego przestrzega. Niektórzy z nich walczą o ich prawa (przykład: Sheriba), czasami, żeby po prostu ich przestrzegano, a czasami o mniej legalne, zależne od konkretnych ludzi. Niektórzy zaś akceptują swoje miejsce w społeczeństwie i starają się dostosować. Przyjaźni między oboma rasami są czasem zawierane, ale jest to tak samo popularne, jak znieważanie Zwierzodemonów. Jak się okazuje, częściej są wykluczane w mniejszych społecznościach, a w dużych miastach traktuje się je lepiej. Mimo wszystko to na nich częściej wykonuje się kary cielesne i jest się dla nich bardziej surowym. One także często mają nieprzyjazny stosunek do ludzi, a tych najbardziej im przeciwnych nazywają rasolubami. Jest to także uznawane za obrazę. Znane Zwierzodemony * Sal * Sheriba * Sirion * Sin * Silver Ciekawostki * Ich imiona zaczynają się na "s, do tego nie mają nazwisk * Co ironiczne, miasto nazwane ich imieniem (Miasto Demonów) jest zamieszkane głównie przez "rasolubów" * Zwierzodemony często nie mają nieoficjalnych praw wyznaczanych przez mniejsze społeczności Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Blasted Flowers Kategoria:Aisha Niagaru 1